


I don't mind

by gryffinklo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kenma too, M/M, Tokyo Training Camp Arc (Haikyuu), Yaku is a good friend, kuroo is an idiot, mainly bokuto and kuroo, omg sorry this is poorly written i just love this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffinklo/pseuds/gryffinklo
Summary: in which exams are harder than confessing to his best pal
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 48





	I don't mind

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written anything like this for years, i apologize but godijusthavetoindulgehere

One day Kuroo was sitting on the bench, watching some crows bicker around the court when his best pal sat beside him, casually resting his hand on Kuroo's shoulders. 

“Nice, Hinata!” Bokuto beamed. He was supposed to be joining the others play around, but recently he’s been where Kuroo is. 

_Kuroo didn’t say anything._

The next day, during their break, Kuroo was on the bench again, watching Kenma play yet another newly bought game. Other teams were doing penalties, which was fun and at the same time nose-scrunching to watch, knowing how exhausting they can be.

Suddenly, he felt a weight on his thighs, and a particular spikey white head welcomed his gaze, his eyes closed, facial muscles relaxed. God damn, he looked divine.

Kuroo placed his elbow on Bokuto’s chest, and the latter held his hands and hummed.

Kenma gazed at the sight for a moment, then resumed playing.

_Kuroo still didn’t say anything._

On the third day, Kuroo’s eating with his team in the cafeteria. They were the first to arrive, with only Yaku’s voice scolding Lev. A few moments later other teams appeared, making the expansive area seem smaller with their number.

He caught a glimpse of Bokuto in his peripheral vision—that, he chose to avoid direct contact, taking yet another bite off his meal. 

Kuroo felt a burning sensation on his neck and hoped he won’t be turning scarlet any time soon, as the latter stared rather longer. Akaashi nudged him lightly and said something which made Bokuto blush, then they both sat with their teammates.

_Kuroo still didn’t say anything._

Nothing’s changed, he thinks. They are best pals, ever since. It’s not like this proximity’s new, either. They’ve done worse. Snuggling during sleepovers, bum squeezing, and sloppy kisses on their camp fire’s truth or dare. 

It wasn’t romantic, just best bros fooling around. That didn’t bother him at all. 

It wasn’t Tsukishima’s snide remark when he said, “Gross. Why don’t you two just date?”, that bothered Kuroo, nor the hoots and whistle from the rest. 

It was what Bokuto had said. 

_“I don’t mind.”_

Huh. 

Nothing’s wrong with it, Kuroo thought. Except, Bokuto uttered it with his eyes transfixed on his, gleaming like the fire, and a tender voice that only he must have heard. 

“Bro, you’re too attractive for me," he said with a friendly jab on the latter’s side and returned his gaze to the group and joined their conversation. 

“Kuroo-san.”

With his reverie broken, Kuroo looked at Kenma and raised an eyebrow. “Hmm?”

“I said are you okay?” 

His teammates were looking at him now too. Kuroo scratched his back and snickered. “Of course.” 

“You haven’t touched your food for a while,” Yaku gestured on his plate. 

“Ah, no appetite, I guess.” 

Yaku looked at him incredulously. “Seriously, no appetite after that practice and penalties?”

Kuroo shook his head and scoffed. “Touche. You must’ve been eating a lot of fish. Happy for you.” 

The smaller made a face while chewing his food. “Seriously, dude. You seem distracted for a few days now.” Yaku managed to say despite having his mouth full.

-

It’s the last night before training camp ends. Nearly everyone gathered in the third gym, except for Kuroo. 

“Hey hey hey!” Bokuto cheered when he saw Tsukishima arrive with Hinata. The latter dashing towards his so-called teacher. 

“I see he’s not with his bro tonight.” Tsukishima greeted Akaashi. Nodding, they both eyed Bokuto. He seems to be his usual self, loud and cheerful, but not that cheerful. Like something is missing. 

“I heard Kuroo’s not feeling well.” 

It was around midnight when the third gym was emptied. Bokuto and Akaashi were the last to leave, with the latter choosing to stay because he thought his friend needed an ear. 

“Are you sure, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi asked.

With a shrug, Bokuto nodded and went back to their rooms. 

-  
“Oh my god, you asshole.” Yaku brushed his hair in frustration. He can’t believe his friend right now. “You pretended to be sick? You bailed? Why?” 

Kuroo wasn’t supposed to say anything. Somehow his friend found his way to do so. 

“I don’t know, man. I think it’s better this way.” 

“Idiot. You idiot.”

“Thanks.” 

Yaku rolled his eyes and sighed. The rest of the team dozed off an hour ago, except for Kenma, of course. Lev snoring too loudly. 

Kuroo looked outside and saw people leaving the third gym. 

“There’s Bokuto.” Yaku said. “Hey hey hey!” His friend called. 

Kuroo felt his heart somersaulted when the guy's gaze found its way above, directly at their room’s window where he and Yaku were. In a flash, he was inside his futon, cursing Yaku under his breath.

Yaku chortled so loud it awoke Yamamoto from his dream. “Yaku-san!?” He yelled, demanding him to return his romantic dream with a beautiful manager. 

“Sorry, go kiss that manager.” 

“He’s gone now,” Kenma said, rather softly. “You can come out.” 

Kuroo searched for Yaku but he’s already nowhere to be found.

-

“Why is it so bright?” Kuroo swore the moon was just there a while ago. 

The bags underneath his eyes were loud and proud. It was an evening with the company of his thoughts, although he knew he didn’t have to think about it too much. Traitor, he told his brain. 

“Kuroo-san, I packed your things.” Kenma nudged him lightly. “We’ll wait for you in the gym.” 

“Have I told you I’m so lucky to be your friend?” 

Kuroo only received an eye roll and then his friend headed outside. He chuckled and forced himself to the bathroom. 

He was brushing his teeth when someone entered the bathroom. Kuroo looked at the mirror and his toothbrush nearly fell. 

“Hey, man.” He managed to say.

“Gross.” 

“You love this gross.” 

The latter snickered. His arms were crossed while leaning beside a cubicle door. Kuroo knew why Bokuto’s here. 

Finished brushing, he turned his heel to face him. 

“Bo, man, can we talk about this next time?” 

Bokuto was quiet, and for the first time Kuroo couldn’t make out what was in those eyes. 

“Okay.” 

-

Bit by bit, the gym’s getting emptier as each team leaves after the farewell ceremony. 

Nekoma was also waiting for their bus to arrive as well. Their captain has been fidgety, making Yaku shook his head. 

“Kuroo, my man, come here.” He motioned as they walk just a few distances from the team. 

“There is nothing wrong in trying, you know.” The shorter said, voice concerned. 

“You know it’s harder than that.” 

“I know but, man,” Yaku heaved a sigh before speaking again. “Okay, I won’t say this again, so you better listen.” Kuroo nodded. “You’re an idiot, but a smart idiot. I know your life’s a mess right now, but trust me, he’s going to be with you through your worse, and you’re going to take care of him, of each other. You deserve it, Kuroo. Now if you wanna run after him, Fukurodani hasn’t left yet. Probably at their room.” 

Yaku waved his hand when Kuroo’s about to say a word, and shoved him away. The latter dashed away, causing curious glances towards Yaku.

“No worries, captain’s gonna get his daddy.” 

-

Kuroo was huffing when he reached Fukurodani’s room. But knocking was harder than going there. His mind went blank, then torn in between dude, go run or freeze. How could this be harder than his finals exam?

Fortunately, he didn’t have to knock, nor had to say anything to call who he was after. The man he’s looking for just opened the door. His big, beautiful eyes burning him alive. 

“Kuroo?” 

Kuroo’s mind still didn’t allow him to speak or do anything. 

“Kuroo, what are you doing here?” 

Oh, fuck it. 

_“I don’t mind,_ ” Kuroo said, rather quick. Bokuto raised an eyebrow, unsure what the latter was talking about. Kuroo scrunched his nose and mustered all the courage he had. Breathing, he met his eyes, though his gaze a bit lower. Sometimes Kuroo forgets that he's taller. “I said,” inching closer, “I said, I don’t mind, Bo.” 

It took a few seconds for Bokuto to register what he just heard, another minute to fully comprehend and realize, and only a second for him to grab Kuroo’s face with his hands and smash their lips together. 

__

His teammates hooted, “Nice one, Bokkun!” with which the latter answered by slamming the door close to keep them from looking and have his boyfriend alone.

__

**Author's Note:**

> When it comes to the two, I think Kuroo's the one who has to think things through a lot, and Bokuto's the one who's sure, but he wouldn't force his best pal nor would want to make him uncomfy. Idk, how about you?


End file.
